Montage of Sirius
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: This is an Ipod Challenge made up of ten minifics with Sirius/OC pairings of song fics. If you like them, review and I'll make a full story of the ones you like!


**So, this is a challenge I just saw and fell in love with, couldn't resist. I've decided that for every full story I finish, I'll do one of these IPod challenges. AND for every one of these that gets five requests (each songfic, which will NOT be a song fic in full form) will be turned into a full story, so if you like it, LET ME KNOW and I'll make it whole. :D Here's the rules if you want to do one of these, too.**

**Pick a fandom or pairing.**

**Set your Ipod or Itunes to shuffle**

**Listen to ten songs, writing a minific within the time frame of each song. Make it fit the song as best you can, but feel free to be creative. LET ME TELL YOU, mine were remarkably longer than the others I've seen. Don't be discouraged if yours are shorter. I'm a really fast typer. :P**

**HAVE FUN!**

Suzanne, Journey

Sirius watched the only girl he had ever loved walking away again down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. Did she remember him at all? He was so sure that he had made an impression on Miss Suzanne Martin. But then, they had been kids back then.

He went back to Grimmauld Place that night. He wondered about the boy she had been holding the hand of. Was she happy with him? Would she know who Sirius if she saw him? Of course she would, he thought bitterly, his face was plastered across London on wanted posters. How could she not?

Sirius's mind flitted back to a summer spent at the Potter Manor, sneaking off to the lake every night with Suzanne, her legs wrapped around him. He remembered the scent of her. He remembered the feel of her hair, the feel of her skin. He loved that girl. It wasn't fair. She would never understand, and no matter what he did, she would never love him again. All he could hope for was that she remembered him, and that whenever she slept with another man, she would be thinking of him. Once you go Black, as the ladies said…

I'm Not Alright, Sanctus Real

Jenny didn't want him to see her like this, but she knew he had to. Sirius looked down at her, curled up in the corner of the common room, hating herself for what she had just done to her best friend. Or at least, Lily had once been her best friend.

"Why did you do it, Jen?" he whispered.

Before she knew what she was doing, the tears and words flowed out together in a storm.

"I'm just so hurt, Sirius. You have no idea what happened to me at home when I got Sorted into Gryffindor, and it hasn't stopped. I'm the punching bag. I just needed to feel powerful, I guess, and I regret it."

Sirius sighed and sat down.

"Jen, you're not weak. I know how it feels. We've both been hurt pretty badly. But you know what?" he whispered, wiping her cheek very gently. "We're both going to be stronger for it. But you have to trust me, Jenny. You need to apologize to Lily."

She shook her head.

"Will she ever forgive me?"

Sirius snorted and said, "Jen, we're talking about Lily Evans. She's best friend with Snivellus. She'd forgive just about anything short of murder or anything done or said by James."

Jenny nuzzled her face into Sirius's warm chest. She didn't feel weak, admitting the truth like she thought she would. She felt safe. They were both broken, but they would be okay together. She needed him, and for a split second, she thought he might need her too.

For a Little While, Tim McGraw

Sirius watched Casey wink at him before throwing the Floo on the fire. He knew she wouldn't come back. That was the last night Casey would be his. Tomorrow, she would be marrying Greg, and he laughed. September first. It was always their last day.

That summer they had finally admitted their attraction to each other, and they spent every day almost in his apartment, by a lake, at the river near her house. She swore she'd never fall for him, and he didn't mind. After all, he hadn't wanted anything serious either. But now, watching her go, even though he knew he was happy because he had had her, he was sad to watch her go. Casey had done the impossible and captured his heart.

And somehow, he knew the memories of their nights together would never fade. She was always going to be in his heart somewhere. They weren't made for each other, they didn't fit together like they ought to, but still, she was probably the best girl that had gone through Hogwarts in years, and she had been his, if only for a few short months. He couldn't ask for more than that.

Holes, Rascal Flatts

Sirius stared at the house around him. She wasn't coming back. He had been telling himself for weeks that Penny wasn't coming back, but it still hadn't hit him like it ought to. If he had just shut his damn mouth for once, if he had just listened to what she had needed… But he hadn't, and she had been with another man, and now she was gone and all he felt was empty.

He had downed more firewhisky in that week than in his whole life, he was sure, but it didn't make it any better. He just felt number. He had tried to have other women, but even that couldn't make him feel any better. All he wanted to do was die, die or win back Penny. But he didn't' know what to do. He wasn't what she wanted anymore.

And it was all his fault. He felt guilty, he felt responsible. It was all his fault, and he realized that he put himself in this mess. It was all his fault. Penny was the best thing that had happened to him, and now she was gone and he didn't know what to do. There had to be something to fill the hole, but he had no idea where to turn. Then, suddenly, it hit him. He would check on Peter. After all, a sense of purpose would probably make everything better. James said stuff like that sometimes, but it didn't sound any less cheesy bouncing around Sirius's head than it did coming out of James's mouth.

Ah well, off to Peter's, and maybe there'd be something Peter could do to take his mind off the sick emptiness.

Now or Never, Josh Groban

Lena was lying on the bed that morning, and Sirius knew this was his last chance to keep her. They were once so strong and loving. What had happened? They hadn't done anything wrong. It had just worked out that way, and now they were practically strangers. He had to win her back. He had to keep her. Despite the change in his feelings, he still knew he couldn't live without her.

They were still not comfortable with each other, but he lightly brushed his hand against her arm. She gave him that look, and it killed him. She had so much to say to him, and he felt the same, but he knew that the second they started to talk, they would start to argue and voices would be raise and tears would come and then she would leave him, and so he couldn't let her talk. He braced himself and pressed his lips hard against hers, drinking in her familiar smell, relishing in her familiar taste.

She hadn't closed her eyes. She was looking him dead in the eye and tears were rolling down her cheeks even as she began to kiss him back. They were responding to each other perfectly, but he knew that no matter what he did, she would probably be gone at first light anyway. They were over, and he didn't even know how it had started.

My Confession, Josh Groban

Sirius didn't want to look at Celine. He knew as soon as he did, he would have to apologize for being such a stubborn ass. How had he ignored her so long? How had he not seen how much she truly loved him? Ah, there was nothing for it. His eyes caught her blue ones and the words spilled out.

"I'm so sorry, Celine. I don't know why I'm such an idiot, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you."

He hadn't even realized that last part until it ran out of his mouth with a mind of its own. He had never felt so vulnerable and weak in his life, but there was a light in his eyes that made him glad he had said it. What had happened to the self-assured, strong Marauder he used to be? She had changed all that. Celine was pretty much all that mattered now, if she would ever forgive him.

"Sirius, I know you're an idiot. I don't mind. Just don't do it again, love. And I love you too," she added before pressing her lips softly to his.

Suddenly, he wanted to worship the girl. How did she bloody do that? Whatever she wanted, he'd get it, he'd do it, anything. She had to be a goddess. This wasn't natural human power. Sirius had had enough women to know that this wasn't normal. Maybe this was what love felt like. God, Sirius Black had fallen in love. It had to be a sign of impending doom, but he didn't even mind. It felt too damn good, so if this was the end of the world, bring it on. After all, Sirius was in love, and it didn't feel too shabby.

Happy Go Lucky, Steps

Even Sirius didn't know how he had hurt her. Sandy had given him everything, like a stupid, lovesick puppy she had trusted him. He had hurt her like everyone had warned her and she hadn't listened. Ah, well, there was only one thing for it. She had to fake a damn smile.

Nobody saw the heartbreak, nobody heard the tears. Not even Lily Evans, who prided herself in knowing everything about the girls she shared a dormitory. In fact, after a couple of weeks, Sandy was certain she was over him herself. After all, even though she was still crying herself to sleep, it had only hurt a little bit to see him snogging that Ravenclaw girl. Well, the smiles didn't hurt anymore.

But she was so sure she had meant something to him. As she cried into the pillow that night, running over his betrayal in her mind, she couldn't believe how naïve she had been. The following morning, she'd have to put on makeup and another smile. She must be running out of smiles. She couldn't hide heartbreak forever. Ah, well. Sandy didn't have another mechanism to use, and she had to admit, she was pretty good with this one. It had to hold.

Separate Ways (Worlds Apart), Journey

Sirius stood there, still not quite believing he had let Marie go. They had fallen apart, sure, and they had completely hurt each other. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but she had broken his heart. He couldn't sleep without her next to him, but he knew she was gone forever. But he had promised her that even though they were done, he would always love her.

He knew she would find love someday. A girl like Marie would always have options. She was truly amazing. After all, Sirius Black didn't settle for anything less that spectacular. He knew that the only thing that had driven them apart was the war. Maybe she would find someone who could stay out of the conflict, who could keep all his promises, but in spite of his bitterness at the thought of her in someone else's arms, he wished her the best in his heart. After all, she would think of him when she made love to someone else, he was sure of it.

And if that son-of-a-bitch, whoever he was, ever hurt her, ever broke her heart, she would come back to him. She always did. And Sirius would heal her brokenness and things would be better. He would always love her, and maybe, if the war was over, everything could be okay again, like it was when they were just kids who didn't have to worry about things like war and death and fear. Back when they still thought they could take on the world.

No, Sirius didn't have a doubt in his mind, Marie would always be his in spirit, whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not. He would always love her, and she would always love him. If he had believed in soul mates, he would have been able to think of nothing better to describe them. In fact, Lily had called them just that. Ah, Lily. She would be so disappointed they were over. She was already secretly planning a wedding. He'd better go break the news.

Machine, Josh Groban

Rachel couldn't believe him. After all the things they had gone through, after all they had experienced together, he couldn't even look her in the eye and say he loved her. He had the audacity to tell her she was crazy for feeling all those silly things, but she was sure she wasn't crazy. Was it so wrong to fall in love? Everyone was supposed to fall in love. They might all find their own path, but then, she thought, Sirius just kept going in circles, girl after girl in a vicious cycle, and she had become one of those. Did he even have a heart?

He was always so careful when they had sex, so careful not to make it seem like more than it was, but she had fallen anyway. And what was wrong with it? Half the girls in Hogwarts professed to love him, but she really meant it. Ah, well, Lily had been right, Rachel had made a bit mistake in thinking he had substance, in thinking she could change him. She had been shagging him for months, and if she couldn't get him to say it by now, he never would. Did that mean he didn't feel it, or that he just didn't say it?

And then, it hit her. Sirius Black had no heart. The Blacks really were a bunch of heartless jackasses. She had thought that was a myth, but even the black sheep had no heart. She had spent all this time falling for him, spent all this time feeling all these things that he would never be able to feel. She had wasted all this time thinking she could change him, but there was nothing to change. He didn't have a heart, he would never be in love, and she felt like an utter fool.

Kiss and Tell, Selena Gomez

Christie knew him for what he was now. He was a liar, a cheat, a sneak. She had gotten caught up in his little lies and didn't realize in all her naivety that he would sell her out. James Potter now had all of her dirty little secrets and was ready to air them to the world.

But surprisingly, it didn't matter. She didn't care about James anymore. The world was falling at Sirius's feet, but she knew better now. She knew how to bring him down, and she would make him pay for what he had done to her, and to everyone else. He could give her that cheeky grin all he wanted, but she already had a plan. His world was about to turn upside down, and all she needed was Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black. Sirius Black would be ruined in a few weeks' time, at the latest.

All those silly lies. Ah, well, she had meant it when she said she loved him. Too bad for him he screwed it all up.

**As you could probably tell, I've got a lot of Josh Groban and Journey. AND THIS WAS SHUFFLE MODE. Ugh. Hahaha. I suppose there are worse things. Please R&R**


End file.
